Girl
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: Trish Stratus was hurt by the one she loved. But she doesn't know that there's a certain someone who has feelings for her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey, this is just a like two chapter story I'm trying out. I know I'm using two people who are my favorites but it has to be done. Although I don't listen to ANY hip hop or rap my step sister made me listen to this song to get an idea of a fic she wanted me to write with anyone who I chose. So, I'm waiting for the evil reviews but, read and review all the same! lol

Summary: Trish Stratus was hurt by the one she loved. But she doesn't know that there's a certain someone who has feelings for her.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

In a small café in the midst of New York City sat three women at a table drinking their coffee. One of them was getting lectured by the two others. She rolled her eyes at them, wondering why they were even trying to do this. The redhead one grabbed the petite blondes hand and sighed. 

"Trish, we know what he's doing to you. I saw him yelling at you the other day in the arena." Amy Dumas said, squeezing her hand. The other hand was taken by Lillian Garcia.

"Please, just let him go. He's cheating on you with Dawn anyway." She said, her eyes searching Trish's for anything that would show she believed them.

"Guys, he's just stressed about work. You know he's pretty upset he has this feud with Chris." Trish tried to explain to her concerned friends. Amy rolled her hazel eyes and groaned.

"Trish, Lillian and I have seen him with Dawn Marie a million times! In fact, on our way here, we saw him going in the lingerie store around the corner." Amy said before her cell phone began to ring. She excused herself and walked outside to talk on the phone since the reception in the quaint café was bad.

"Girl, you don't look happy with him. He's taking advantage of you and everyone can see it. You know who's really concerned about you?" Lillian asked, looking her friend in the eyes.

"I know you and Amy are concerned but I love him more than anything! You guys are just seeing the bad side of him!" Trish exclaimed, getting quite annoyed by this situation.

"Randy Orton is the one who is concerned more than any of us. You know, he confines in Ames and me all the time. He's seen him with Dawn more than we have; he tells us what he's been doing behind your back and honestly, he does care about you more than you think." Lillian released her hand and looked outside. "Speaking of the devil…" Lillian said, pointing Trish towards the direction of the door. Randy stood there with Amy. Then they set off at a quick pace, walking towards the lingerie store down at the corner. Trish and Lillian watched and stood, walking outside.

"Where the hell are they going?" Trish asked, looking at Lillian with bewilderment. Lillian pointed to the shop they went in. Trish and Lillian crossed the busy street, almost getting hit by a taxi.

"Hey, wait for the light to change next time!" The angry man called. Trish yelled sorry and stood on the corner, out of breath.

"Lil, what's happening? Why'd they go in there?"

"Don't you remember? Amy said John and Dawn were in the shop looking at some lingerie."

(INSIDE THE SHOP)

Amy and Randy walked inside, acting like they were a couple. Though Amy was as single as could be, she and Randy were best friends. Nothing more. Amy ducked behind a rack of lacy bras of all colors and watched as Dawn kissed him. Randy wanted to strangle him for doing this to Trish. Only Amy and Lillian knew about his true feeling for the blonde Canadian. Then, Amy stepped out form behind the rack, leaving Randy there. Amy walked up behind Dawn, glaring daggers at her. She watched as Dawn picked out a see through thong and held it up for him to look at it. He grinned and nodded, imagining her in that. Amy grabbed a lacy one and walked behind the man, clearing her throat.

"What about this one?" Amy spat. The man spun around, his cheeks growing red.

"Amy, hi! What are you doing here?" He asked. Amy glared at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, adjusting his Yankees hat. Amy threw down the underwear and put her hands on her hips.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here with her?" She questioned with venom in her voice. Dawn glared at Amy from behind him.

"Well, you see, I… um…"

"Spit it out you piece of shit!" Amy yelled. The store turned quiet and the clerk came over.

"Miss, I suggest you go outside to take care of your business." The woman said kindly, looking from Amy to him.

"Gladly…" Amy replied with a threatening grin towards Dawn. She grabbed him by the collar of his Yankees jersey and dragged him outside. Dawn and Randy followed in pursuit as Amy flung him towards the street, hoping he'd get hit by a car. Trish looked from Dawn to her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Dawn snickered and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What's so funny, Dawn?" Amy asked, turning her attention to the brunette. Dawn's face became serious and she stopped laughing. Amy turned back to Trish and her boyfriend who were having a very heated conversation.

"What are you doing with her? In a lingerie store! You'd better explain this to me the best you can!" Trish yelled. His blue eyes dropped to the ground and he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well I—" He was cut off by Dawn.

"We're a couple, Blondie. As in, we love each other." Dawn crossed her fingers and smirked. Trish lost it then and there. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face and turned on Dawn who was cowering behind Randy. Or trying to hide, should she say.

"You bitch!" Trish screamed, lunging at her. Randy moved just in time as Trish knocked Dawn to the ground, punching at any place on her body she could.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Trish yelled as she was pulled off of a bleeding Dawn by Randy. She kicked and tried to break out of his hold but he was too strong for her. She fell limp onto his chest, her breathing ragged. Her now ex-boyfriend was helping Dawn up and walking away.

"It's over, John! I hate you!" Trish yelled to him. John Cena looked back, his eyes filled with self pity. Trish looked over at Amy and Lillian.

"I'm sorry you guys, you were right." She said, on the verge of tears. Randy released her and stood off to the side and the three women hugged, causing Trish to cry. Tears rolled down her red cheeks as Lillian and Amy tried to soothe her pain. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. John Cena was the love of her life.

"I should have trusted you guys, I should have believed you. But no, my stupidity got in the way." Trish murmured through tears. Lillian patted her back and shook her head.

"You weren't the stupid one, Trish; John was." She tried to calm her friend down. Trish shook her head.

"I was stupid not to listen to you guys." Trish said, wiping her tears mixed with mascara and eye liner off her face. Yet, once she wiped them off, they kept on coming.

"I should go home. I'm not feeling too well…" Trish felt sick to her stomach. Like she was going to puke her heart out. It would have been possible since her heart had dropped into her stomach the second she heard Dawn say they were a couple.

"Trish, you can't walk alone and Lillian and I are going to go shopping for, uh, clothes." Amy said, putting a hand on Trish's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about John. If you need anything at all, just give either of us a call. We'll be over in a heartbeat. Randy, do you mind walking her back to the hotel?" Amy asked, her eyes pleading with him. Randy would like nothing more than to help Trish.

"Sure, I was about to head back anyway." Randy put his arm out for Trish to loop hers through. Trish chocked down some more tears when she remembered John used to do that for her and looped her arm through Randy's. Trish waved good bye to her best friends and began to walk at a slow pace with Randy.

"I'm truly sorry about John." He said after a long, uncomfortable silence between them. Trish sighed.

"I know it was coming one day. I just didn't know it would happen this soon." She looked up to see a confused look on his face. "I mean, he never did anything real special for me. Like send me roses just because, or take me out to dinner, or notice if I got a new hairstyle or bought a new outfit just for him." Trish explained. _I noticed all of those things that you did._ Randy thought. Trish sighed. "I guess it was too good to be true. I'm never going to find someone who loves me." _Too bad he's standing right here…_ Randy thought.

"You know what, you will one day. And when you do, you'll be the happiest woman in the world." Randy said as they walked inside of the hotel. Trish looked up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"How do you know?" She asked, a hint of anger set in her voice. Randy took in a deep breath.

"Because everyone has someone that is perfect for them. You just haven't found him yet." Randy replied. Trish shrugged.

"I guess your right." Trish agreed, stepping into the elevator. They unlinked arms and Randy stood with his hands in his pockets while Trish put her hands behind her back, clasping them tightly. The elevator opened and they both walked out. Trish pulled out her key card and slid it into the door.

"Trish?" Randy called as she was walking into the room, her shoulders slumped. She turned and stood in the doorway.

"Yes Randy?" She looked up at him, her face filled with sadness. Randy felt his heart breaking in half at the look on her face.

"Um…" He stopped and rocked back and forth on his feet. Trish furrowed her thin eyebrows slightly and wondered what he wanted.

"Randy?"

"Never mind…" He replied, but before Trish could expect anything, he leaned down, kissing her softly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a short chapter. But remember, this fic is only two chapters long. I know the first part was pretty pissy since John was cheating on Trish with Dawn Marie BUT we've found out that a certain brown haired, blue eyed hottie is in love with Trish. (lol, don't you guys just LOVE the adjectives? he he he…) 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you sooo much for ALL of the reviews! I didn't know it would be that good of a story to you all. Anyway, thanks a lot and here's the final installment of "Girl".

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? I own nothing.

* * *

Trish pulled away in shock, her mouth open slightly as her mind tumbled over words she was thinking of saying. But nothing came out of her open mouth. Trish just stood there, leaning against the doorframe, staring open mouthed at the handsome man who just kissed her. Randy blinked a few times, walking away. Trish turned her head and watched him go, her heart pounding from what had just happened.

"Uh… uh…." Was all Trish could manage to get out when he was safely inside of the elevator. She walked back inside slowly and shut the door, re thinking everything that had happened earlier that day. _What had Lillian said about Randy earlier? Something about him…. um… loving? No, not loving. Listening? No, even though he is a very good listener. What was it that she said? How can I not remember! It was like not even two hours ago!_ Trish decided to stop thinking so hard about it and just call Lillian. She settled herself onto her bed, propping the pillows up against the headboard. She unhooked her cell phone from the clip in her purse and flipped it open, dialing Lillian's number.

"Hello?" Came her voice from what seemed like a very busy store.

"Lil? It's Trish. Something weird just happened…" She paused, looking at the clock. It had been an hour since she had seen John with Dawn Marie. Now that she thought about it more, the more pain she felt.

"Well spit it out! What happened?" Lillian demanded. Trish could hear Amy ask Lillian something in the background.

"Earlier, what were you saying about Randy?" Trish asked suspiciously. Lillian sighed.

"I said he cares about you more than you know. Okay? Now what is so important?" Lillian asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Um… he kissed me." She blurted out. Lillian squealed and told Amy who gasped loudly.

"NO WAY! I knew he was going to do it someday!" Lillian exclaimed loudly. Trish rolled her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Raises eyebrows, wondering what she meant.

"Nothing, I…I gotta go, girl. I'll call you later, okay? Love you, bye!" Lillian said quickly, hanging up. Trish sighed and closed her phone, setting it on her bedside table. _What did she mean by that? _Trish grabbed her key card to her room, her jacket since it was December 15, and her purse. She stuffed her key card in her back pocket and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

Then the reality hit Trish as she got into the elevator. John had cheated on her with Dawn. Tears flooded her hazel eyes and she slumped against the mirrored wall of the elevator, putting a hand over her eyes. She sobbed quietly until the elevator opened and she stood straight, wiped her eyes, and walked out quickly. Inside of the bar/restaurant, Randy sat at a table with Chris Irvine and saw Trish walk by. His blue eyes followed her all the way out the door and sighed. Chris just watched him and shook his head. His friend was hopeless.

Trish walked down the crowded street towards Central Park. She needed an escape from reality and she found parks did just that. Winter time always made her feel better. It was her favorite season, after all. Plus, she'd be able to laugh at the kids playing there, throwing snowballs and making snowmen and snow angels. She walked down the sidewalk, stuffing her gloved hands inside of her long pink suede coats pockets. She pulled a hand out to move a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes and stuffed her hand back inside of her warm pocket. She couldn't believe he did that to her. After all of the things they used to do together.

_How could he? I was such a good girlfriend. Or at least I thought I was. What went wrong? I know his feud with Chris was hard on him because he was fighting with a good friend but still. That night in the arena parking lot was bad. I guess I was the one who did something wrong. I should never have suggested going to that club. He was so mean, so… _Then Trish realized she was crying. She wiped a tear away yet they kept on coming. She ducked under a low hanging branch and let out a deep breath. Tears streamed down her face as she sat on a park bench, looking down at the snowy ground, kicking it onto the sidewalk.

(FLASHBACK)

_Trish greeted John in the arena parking lot with a hug and a kiss. John just pushed her away, not in the mood for her lovey dovey shit. Trish gave him a confused look._

"_What's wrong baby?" Trish asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. John rolled his eyes. _

"_I'm not in the mood for this shit, okay? I just wanna go back to the hotel and go to bed." John said, pulling away from her. A sad look crossed Trish's face as he walked away._

"_But Chris, Amy, Jay, Adam, Lillian, Dave, and Randy are all going to the club at the end of the block! Why don't we go hang out with them, take your mind off of things?" Trish suggested, walking up beside him. John grabbed her by her arm and looked her in the eye._

"_Don't you fucking understand! I'm pissed off and just want to go the hell to sleep, okay? That means no damn club!" John released her angrily, causing her to nearly to fall backwards. Trish stumbled slightly and regained her balance, fear evident in her eyes. John got into his rental and sped away, leaving Trish bewildered. _

_In the shadows Lillian stood there with her fiancé Jay, watching in horror at the scene that just unfolded in front of them. Jay looked at Lillian and Lillian stared at him, unable to speak. John and Trish seemed like the perfect couple when around other people. Who knew that John really treated her this way? _

(END FLASHBACK)

Trish sobbed quietly as the scene came back to her. She couldn't believe it. It was probably when she had gone out to the club that he went to Dawn. She had no clue how long it had been going on before. Sure, her and Dawn used to he friends. A long, long time ago though. Trish started to hate her soon after she broke Adam Copeland's heart. That must have been when she hooked up with her boyfriend behind her back. Trish wiped away the tears mixed with make up yet they still kept coming. Was she going to cry forever? It sure felt like it.

"Trish?" Her head snapped up and she hastily wiped away the tears, putting on her best fake smile she could muster.

"Hello Randy." Swallows the lump in her throat, wondering why he looked at her that way. His face was mixed with all kinds o emotions. Sorrow, kindness, and one Trish couldn't exactly pinpoint. Randy stood there, his hands stuffed into his leather coat pockets and gave her a small smile.

"How are you?" He asked.

"How the hell do you think I am? I just found out the love of my life was cheating on me with the one person I can't stand." Trish replied bitterly, tears forming in her eyes again. Randy clenched his teeth as she said 'the love of her life' and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sincerely. Trish shrugged then changed her mind and nodded quickly. Randy took the seat next to her, looking down at her petite form that shuddered. He didn't know if he should put his arm around her or not. So he sat there and watched her cry for a few moments until she sat up straight.

"Well, I guess it started right before his feud with Chris happened…" Chokes on some tears and coughs. "And then I guess once his feud started, it got worse. Then he must have…" She began to cry again and buried her head into her hands. Randy began to stroke her hair gently and Trish finally gave in, falling towards his body. Randy caught her and pulled her into his strong arms, still stroking her hair and whispered it was going to be okay to her.

"I… I don't know what… I did! I was such… such a good girlfriend! I al-always did what he said and, and…" She stopped and whimpered. Randy held her close.

"I know you were a good girlfriend." Smiles at her. Trish looked up at him, her eyes watering again. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered before laying her head on his shoulder. Randy smiled.

"No problem at all…" Randy replied quietly, resting his head on top of hers.

"Trish! What the hell!" The voice startled her and she lifted her head from his shoulder, seeing John standing there. She looked away quickly, hiding the tears that came to her eyes. John glared at them.

"What the hell are you doing, Randy! She's my fucking girlfriend!"

"Not anymore…" Trish retorted angrily. John's head snapped towards her and he stepped forward, grabbing her forearm. Although she was at least a foot away she could still smell the stench of alcohol on his clothes. Trish cried out as she was pulled up off the bench and into John's arms.

"You're not leaving me. We can be a happy family and all be together again. Me, you, and Dawn." Trish began to struggle against his grip, her hands pulling at his forearm. Randy stepped forward and moved John's arms from around her waist, helping her out of his arms. Trish's eyes were wide with fear as she stared at John.

"I'm not going to be with you anymore. I hate your guts. Do you think that you could go out with Dawn behind my back and not get caught? That's bull shit, John! I'm tired of you and I never want to see your fucking face again!" Trish then went over, grabbed her purse off the bench, and walked away swiftly, leaving Randy and John there. Randy narrowed his eyes at John who was watching Trish walk away.

"You're a fucking idiot, do you know that?" Randy asked before picking something up off the ground and walked away, leaving John glaring at his best friend.

Trish walked quickly down the street, weaving in and out of people. She reached the hotel in probably record time and presses the elevator button roughly, praying to God that John hadn't followed her. With him drunk like that, who knew what he would do. It finally opened, letting Trish run inside and pressed the three button repeatedly. It closed and took her up; though not fast enough for her. She just wanted to be in the safety of her hotel room because she knew he couldn't get in there. Once the elevator opened up she practically ran down the hallway and to her room, searching her back pockets for her key card.

"No, no, no, you have to be in here somewhere." She cried, frantically looking through her purse and patting her pockets again. It was gone. She searched the ground and was looking when she saw a pair of feet there. She looked up and saw Randy who had a smile on his face.

"Oh it's you. I thought you were John…" Trish said in a fast voice, still looking for her key card. Then Randy reached out and zipped a card through the door. Trish looked up at him as he took her hand and she thought he was going to hold it but he gave her her key card.

"It fell out of your pants pocket when you walked away." His gaze never left hers as he gave her the card. Trish finally tore her eyes away from his and sighed.

"Randy, about yesterday…" Trish began but he stopped her.

"Look, we can't talk about it here."

"Then come inside." Trish said pointedly. Randy walked into her hotel room and situated himself on the couch. Trish sat on the couch next to him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Trish, I know Lillian and Amy have been dropping some hints about me to you. Their blabbermouths and I know what they say. They say I care about you more than you know and the truth is, I do care about you a lot more than you would think. Sure, we're very good friends and we care for another like that, but there's something more inside of me that makes me care about you a whole shit load more than I already do. I'm just going to be straightforward and say that Trish, I love you." He stopped, taking a deep breath. Trish stared at him with disbelief. _He didn't say he loved me, did he? Yes, I think he did._ A small voice in her brain said. Trish felt faint and she looked away.

"Wow." Was really all she could say. But Randy spoke again.

"And if you don't have those feelings towards me, we can still be friends. Nothing will change between us." Randy stated, sure that this was going to work out one way or another. Trish nodded and opened her mouth.

"This has never happened to me before. John cheating on me, you know? I never expected it. And… I remember you tried to tell me. The other day in the arena when he was about to do his segment. You came into the locker room and Dawn walked by, staring at John. I should have known…" Trish blinked back tears and titled her head back. Randy watched her and sighed.

"You did nothing wrong, Trish. John made the mistake of ever going out with Dawn. You and I both know this." Randy rubbed his hand up and down her arm gently. For some reason his touch made her feel good. It had never done that before.

"Do you think John ever loved me?" She asked in a whisper. Randy shrugged.

"Maybe. I mean, he always said you got too sweet sometimes and he only loved you half of what you loved him, so I guess he did." Randy replied slowly, watching the tears fall from her eyes. She then hugged him, her arms going around his chest, her head resting on it as she sobbed loudly. Randy was in shock but put his arms around her, rubbing her back. She cried her eyes out before nothing else could come out of her eyes. She looked up at him and offered him a weak smile.

"Thanks Randy…" She whispered. Randy nodded and smiled; Trish stood and straightened out her clothes.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked in the mirror, wiping away her make up.

"I love you." He said steadily, not afraid to tell her again.

"I love you too…" She blurted out. Trish spun around and stared at him. "Did I just say that out loud?" She asked quickly. Randy nodded.

"But if you don't mean it, don't say it." He replied coolly. Trish looked down.

"I do mean it." She didn't know if she just needed someone to get over or if she truly did love him. It sure felt like he did once he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders gently, looking her in the eye.

"Do you really mean in?" Trish nodded in response and a genuine smile came across her face.

Randy leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently. Trish quickly kissed back, putting her arms around his neck. Randy's arms went around her waist and pulled her close to him. Their tongues brushed over each other as their kiss deepened. Trish and Randy then began to walk towards the couch when she pulled away for much needed air. Randy looked down at her lovingly and her eyes shown sincerity. He kissed her back and they slowly moved towards the bed. They fell opposite of each other and Randy stroked her hair gently. Trish smiled and closed her eyes slowly.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" He whispered close to her ear. Trish shook her head. "A long time…" He said, nipping at her earlobe. Trish giggled and rested her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, but I know many people are going to be happy." Grins at her and kisses her cheek. Trish smiled and lay back in her unmade bed, patting the spot next to her. Randy obliged quickly and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Trish would have never guessed that in the span of two days she'd lose her boyfriend and find that she loved someone else.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill, read and review! lol So anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Rachel


End file.
